


Kisses

by VengeanceAngel



Series: Attempted Drabbles [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: I'm challenging myself to write drabbles without making them huge multi-chapter stories. LOLMorning Kisses
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Attempted Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601539
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Kisses

Billy leans over and looks at Steve, still sleeping soundly. He smiles and wonders how he got so lucky. Only 10 years ago, they were bitter rivals. Now he’s watching the man he loves snore gently and can only think of devouring him whole. 

He leans in, Steve’s parted lips inviting him to do more. He gently presses his lips to the brunette’s and smiles as a gentle sigh escapes. 

“No, you have the store….”

Billy shifts back and grins. He loves Steve in the mornings because he can get whiney about getting out of bed, but an incoherent and whiney Steve is his favorite. He kisses him again, giving his lower lip a quick lick. 

Steve moans wantonly. “It’s in the sink…”

Billy stifles his laughter. He doesn’t know what could be in the sink that could make Steve moan like _that,_ but he’s willing to find out. Another kiss and it’s lazy and full and his hand comes up to cup Steve’s cheek and run up into his hair, caressing his scalp gently. 

Steve tilts his head back, inviting more, and Billy complies, kissing his way down his neck. Steve sighs softly. “Billy….”

It sounds like relief. It sounds like everything Billy wants to hear. He loves knowing that no matter what the dreams or nightmares are, Steve can always find his safety in him. He lifts up to finally see those beautiful brown eyes gazing at him in love and desire. He smiles gently. “Steve…”

And it’s like coming home.


End file.
